Kaitou Joker
Jack Jones (also known as Kaitou Joker, or Phantom Thief Joker) is the main character of ''Kaitou Joker ''and one of the first apprentices of Kaitou Silver Heart. Appearance Joker has white hair and blue eyes, along side an unusual blue scar on his left eye. Joker usually wears a dark blue hat, with a blue and white check theme along it, purple googles, a red suit with a blue shirt and yellow tie, with a yellow J on the chest, a purple cape, purple shoes and white gloves. As a child, he wore a blue shirt and red pants with suspenders. Joker has had a many different disguises so far in the series. Personality Joker is childish a lot of the time, but he can also act like an adult at times where it matters. His gluttony often causes him to inflate like a balloon in the comic books. He has a pretty high sense of loyalty towards his "profession" and refuses to call anyone who doesn't act phantom-thief like a Phantom Thief. While he really is the short-tempered type, he sometimes exaggerates it to lure his enemies to fall into his traps, and doesn't hesitate to throw his ego away and act desperate even though he knows he's already won. Not only does he like to fool his enemies with magic tricks but he's also very clever and uses of psychology whenever it's needed. History Before Series Formerly known as Jack Jones, he lived with his mother and father in their manor. Life was happiest for him at this time with his family and everything he'd need. But his parents died shortly in a place accident after he received the code to find the key he wanted so badly from his father. Not believing at first, he stayed in his family's mansion alone believing his parents would return. Night after night he scared thieves away, who wanted to steal his father's treasure. One night, he received a note from Silver Heart, saying he would come for the treasure and Jack thought that was just another pathetic thief. Silver Heart had to put up with a lot, including cages and ultimately gets hit on the head from Jack by the remote Jack had. He was tied to the safe by Jack and the doorbell rang, revealing Jack's parents. But those two were Professor Clover and his female assistant, dressed up as the Jones'. Jack only found out that they were fake after they returned to the hall with the safe (Silver Heart was gone) and they acted strange, meaning they forgot about several important things (like the father is making curry, not the mother). But to Jack this was enough to see through their disguise after what they turned into two figures with silly outfits, introducing themselves. Professor Clover tried to hurt, or rather kill Jack, who was clever enough to use the remote, activating a few traps and hide. But as he fled through the vent a cat chased after him, this cat was Professor Clover's assistant, who turned from human form into a cat! A little later, as the Professor grabbed Jack and lifted him into the air, Silver Heart reappeared. After a silly sentence ("I wanna kick that little boy's ass!" and Jack's "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A GROWN UP?!") coming from him, they made a deal. Silver Heart found the key in a family picture of the Jones, after which he opened the safe and traded the treasure for Jack. There was a little fight (Clover and his assistant ended up pinned to the magnetic safe and the treasure broke) after what the Professor and his assistant, a woman if I should mention, disappeared. Jack later gave Silver Heart what was left from the treasure and he flew away on his plane. He looked back, hoping that Jack would be okay all alone in this mansion, but a voice from behind him said "It's Jack!". In the end it turned out that Jack sneaked on the plane and became Silver Heart's student in order to make "miracles" as well. "Welcome to the shining night!" were Silver Heart's last words after what they flew away, and the flashback in the episode ended. (Episode 5, for those who want to know.) After his intense training with Silverheart, he entered the Phantom Thief Academy, along with Queen, Spade, and Roko from which they all graduated before becoming professionals (vols 18 & 19). Season 01 Season 02 Season 03 Search for the 1000th treasure After his usual castaway of another treasure and escaping the police, he was almost shot by a member of the Devil Fang, Spider Ace. He decides to search for the Crystal Skull Key as he have one of the jewels needed to indicate the treasure location. He along with Hachi sneaks into the museum where the key was located, only to meet a mysterious boy Akai Tsubasa who was also searching for the treasure. He eventually meets up with Queen and Spade who also have the jewels needed to activate the key. All of them bypass the traps designed by Devil Fang and obtained the key. They inserted the jewels, which reveals a map to the treasure, but got stolen by Akai, who reveals that the treasure is a God-beast and his true form as Phoenix. Fortunately thanks to his strong memory, he found the location of the treasure, only for Phoenix to get in the way again. Joker, Spade and Queen manages to bypass the trails and unlocks the chest to the God-beast, only to reveal a cute creature Hosshii as a treasure. Trivia *Joker owns a white Koala he stole in volume 2. No one knows what happened to said Koala in the later volumes, though. * Volume 2 also reveals he has a deep fear of cats. While it isn't explained in the manga, Doubt turning into a cat (which happened solely in the anime) and chasing him in episode 5 of the anime could be the origin of that phobia. * His catchphrase in the manga is "Au Revoir" (goodbye in French), and he is shown to know French (although whether he is fluent or not remains unknown) as he is seen reading a book in French in volume 7. * While his actual nationality remains unknown, it is believed that he is either from England or North America. * Although the author refused to give his actual age (because he has no idea, either), he said in an'' omake'' that he is somewhere between the end of middle school and high school ( 13-14 ~ 15-16 yo) * In episode 4 of the anime, it is revealed by Hachi that Joker has a cavity on his back tooth. * His favorite food is curry, though he also enjoys other kinds of food and isn't that picky. * In the second season, it was revealed that he has Image Gum in one of his back teeth Gallery Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Joker.jpg|Joker's Design Anime|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Joker.jpg Kaitou Joker Card.png|Kaitou Joker's Advance Notice Card Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phantom Thieves